


L'esprit de l'escalier

by jellydonut16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 word story, Falling Out of Love, Light Angst, M/M, Prose Poem, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydonut16/pseuds/jellydonut16
Summary: Viktor thinks of the perfect reply too late.





	L'esprit de l'escalier

**Author's Note:**

> L'esprit de l'escalier - thinking of the perfect reply too late

Adrenaline and adoration courses through Viktor’s veins,  
blue eyes alight with warmth,  
mouth curved into a heart-shaped smile.

He runs after Yuuri, after  **_finally_** realising   
_Yes! He’s the one!_  
and without a moment to waste,  
Viktor tells him: “Yuuri, I love you.”

Yuuri stares at him,  
eyes wide; mouth agape.  
His expression sobers.

“Viktor, I’m sorry, I—”  
the words clumsily spill from his tongue,  
tripping over themselves in his haste.

~~ _It’s been years._ ~~

“I don’t feel that way for you anymore.”

Viktor’s heart breaks.

Three little words  
(that once could have held the world)  
said a moment too late.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [ragdollyouth](http://ragdollyouth.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [@katsukidon_](https://twitter.com/katsukidon_)  
> 


End file.
